trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Fleet Dynamics
Nova Fleet Dynamics '''(abbreviated '''NFD; '''previously '''Debrisian Federal Navy) was an interstellar military unit, with in-house ship design and manufacturing, based on Alexandria Station and led by Flying Debris and Creeper God. They were a major diplomatic and military partner of Trident Industries and the Thryn Monarchy, and have conducted many joint operations with these factions. NFD had a large fleet with many different ship classes that reflected the diversity of its membership. It had been at constant war with the Odium Pact for some two years prior to it's merger with Trident to form Trinova Technologies, and is no longer active on it's own. Description NFD was a large faction, with a peak of some 30 officers in it's ranks, manning it's diverse range of ships. Thanks to it's in-house ship design and manufacturing divisions, it could rapidly turn out new ships and design others in a much shorter period of time than most military forces. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Nova Fleet Dynamics NFD managed a vast array of different ships and stations. Design Philosophy NFD's designs have followed a very defence-oriented approach. They were quick to use a new defensive technology as it emerged, such as advanced armour layering and hull polarization. Their weapons have unfortunately suffered as a result. History 2312 Flying Debris started a faction called the Debrisian Federal Navy (DFN) in July, so that he could gather followers and not feel alone in the Nass galaxies. In October, the DFN and the Starmadian Galactic Navy (SGN) went to war. 2313 In September, the first DFN/Vaygr war kicked off, initially ignited by a surprise attack by a Vaygr Sphinx battleship on a DFN shipyard. Many DFN ships were destroyed, but DFN retaliated with another battleship, driving the Vaygr ship off. Both ships took extensive damage but nobody was killed. Raids on the DFN by Vaygr Thunderhead battlecruisers then became frequent, lasting a total of about 2 weeks. Later, two DFN members attempted to destroy the Vaygr station with spies, but only partially succeed due to Vaygr Commander Karnageking stopping them halfway through. Vaygr retaliated by doing the same to DFN’s home planet. 'Endgame’ as it came to be known, the largest fleet battle in the history of the NASS Galaxies, kicked off between Brotherhood members and the DFN and its allies. Results were inconclusive, as weapons fire dissipated the outgoing communications signals, resulting in no knowledge of events during the battle. The conflict between the SGN and DFN ended in October with the most comprehensive treaty in the history of the NASS Galaxies. In December, the Tartaran Empire was formed by old DFN members Kiwionthemoon, Nauvran, Incap, Dolovo and Chevalleis. Bradley then betrayed the DFN and stole ''Ithaca'' Base. The base defences, still under DFN control, fired on the station centre, pinning him down until two DFN cruisers arrived and retook the base as the pilots and three crew members entered the main superstructure and recaptured it from Bradley and one of his accomplices. Bradley escaped with a stolen DFN light cruiser and somehow also got his hands on a TE Heavy Cruiser as well. He is then beaten back and never saw the light of day again. The UAF Alliance is formed. It is comprised of the New Lunar Republic, the Debrisian Federal Navy, the Rebel Alliance, UGSC, SATURN, and AMSC. It is short-lived, lasting less than a month. 2314 The DFN began direct assaults on the homebases of pirates in the Illusive Galaxy, in February, after the first Calderon Republic fell. In March, the Athanatos Concord was officially founded. This was an alliance intended for mutual protection against Odium. DFN forces opened fire on a Euro-Corp base, alongside Lazarus Imperium and other Athanatos Concord forces, starting another war. Four DFN titans eventually entered the fray, leveling Odium Pact assets as they went. Event Horizon declared war on Athanatos member faction Lazarus following the theft of a stealth ship design. This brought them to the brink of destruction, as EH surrounded their home base with turret platforms. While suffering some losses to a counter attack by Laz and DFN members, there were still a massive number of turret platforms on the field. In September, The Debrisian Federal Navy was reformed into Nova Fleet Dynamics (NFD) by Flying Debris and Creeper God. The newly-reformed NFD then engaged the SWARM in a brief series of battles, leaving the SWARM resources around their HQ in ruins and a SWARM destroyer stolen. Nova Fleet Dynamics and the third Calderon Republic then arranged a training exercise in the Elwyn Galaxies. Due to a scheduling mistake, not enough NFD members were available. The member who was available forced the CR to wait several hours for the actual battle. After being invited by the NFD as “backup”, a small Tartaran Empire fleet arrived and began firing on the CR fleet, killing one CR member and confusing the rest of them. The CR then deployed multiple Revenge-''class Battleships and destroyed the NFD fleet, which was unmanned. The CR fleet then jumped out and regrouped, and attempted to assault a TE base, and accidentally jumped to the TE homebase. The CR fleet lost a ''Revenge-''class battleship to the homebase defences In November, NFD and the Thryn Monarchy entered into trading agreements. Alliance Armada and NFD then began hostilities after threats from NFD. In December, an alliance called the Children of Kerensky (CoK) was created, composed of factions that were sick and tired of Odium's, and in particular, Vaygr's outwardly hostile nature. Soon after CoK was born, they were invaded by a spy, Rezerian. Intel was gathered that the Children of Kerensky had a new ship in their works to serve as their last hope of defeating Odium; The [[SSC Nightmare II|SSC ''Nightmare II]]. It was a rushed project by Shadow Star Corporation. Rezerian however, stole the prototype blueprint for the SSC Nightmare II. The SSC Nightmare II was never deployed by CoK itself, as it was stolen by Linwe. Linwe invaded the Vaygr Empire with the ship. The invasion was stopped when an Oppressor-class titan, piloted by Emperor Zoro, destroyed it. After that, just as Cynical Catalyst of SSC was about to record himself angering Blackhawk, Blackhawk himself made a public announcement exposing CoK’s existence and pointing to Nauvran and Tartaran Empire as the traitor. Not knowing Tartaran Empire’s past with Odium, a hasty decision was made to have them removed. A second channel was made in case Nauvran was the spy, in which case Rezerian began posting pro-Odium material to the remaining members. There were taunts to “how they got us good” and “how poorly we treat our friends.” At this point, evidence was gathered by all trustworthy members and Cynical announced through public channels how Odium's spies worked, leading to an increase in conflict between the two sides. CoK was then disbanded later that month, this is considered a victory by the Odium factions. 2315 In February, Trident Industries set up a presence in the Elwyn Galaxies. NFD rendered economic aid for several weeks, rapidly accelerating Trident's growth. In March, Thryn Monarchy, Trident Industries, Nova Fleet Dynamics, and The Great Novgorod Republic became mutual allies. Later that month, Vaygr forces destroyed ''New Ithaca'' Base, a number of small outposts, and finally, the home base. In April, a fight between Joelbrisco and the Vaygr began as an attack that was supposed to take place towards NFD. 3 Vaygr ships sat outside of NFD space ready to warp. All three ships jumped into the sector, but much to their surprise Joel was already there and firing his swarmer missiles. The swarmers hit the 2 smaller craft and destroyed them. The larger Vaygr craft (an Intruder) was able to escape with an emergency warp drive. The Intruder was then returned to the Vaygr base, it's pilot jumped onto a thruster stick and returned to the Vaygr base sector. Joel then staged himself outside the Vaygr homebase sector to attack, Flying Debris was already near the base in a Rockhopper, ready to attack with him. Joel attacked the sector, killing 1 or 2 people and destroying the jump stick, but not the Intruder. During this time Flying Debris destroyed an unknown unmanned small fighter under the Vaygr base. Zoro then grabbed his titan from another sector and returned to the Vaygr homebase. Flying Debris fled the sector in his Rockhopper, Joel didn’t leave and his battleship was destroyed by the Vaygr titan. NFD then did graffiti on Cobalt Royalty’s logo and blew up their planets along with Vaygr’s. Cobalt Royalty responded by sending a Purifier-class frigate to bomb the NFD. It resulted in a single NFD Rockhopper fleeing back to the NFD HQ. In June, the NFD called for a peace agreement with Cobalt Royalty. It resulted in a cease-fire being established. An NFD Rockhopper frigate was then stolen from their GenXNova Galaxies operating base. It was recovered within 24 hours without damage. Later, the Nest Of Orion (N.O.), an alliance between NFD, Trident Industries and Thryn Monarchy was formed. In July, N.O. began war with Dread Syndicate after DS attacked undocked fighters and landing craft floating around the Thryn homebase. NFD attempted to lure a Dread Syndicate fleet to their homebase by claiming they were now at war with Thryn and offering allegiance to DS. Only the leader Zackey_TNT showed up. NFD then declared war on DS, due to them attacking Thryn, in an attempt get the base turrets to kill him. The turrets unfortunately missed, and Zackey escaped. NFD then destroyed multiple stations and planets owned by DS. Flying Debris and Aceface of CR then had a faceoff. Aceface, who was piloting his Nemesis , was forced to flee by Flying Debris’ Munich . In August, Nova Fleet Dynamics and Trident Industries began restructuring into more community-based factions. In September, as part of a move to expand to other galaxies, the Thryn Monarchy and Nova Fleet Dynamics moved to the Hypercore Galaxy. On their first day there, a faction by the name of 1st MEF attacked them with a large cruiser and their ally, Space Cats, attacked with a swarm spammer. Thryn infiltrators managed to break into MEF’s flagship and capture it. MEF and Space Cats ceased to attack Thryn. Thryn then left N.O., leaving only NFD, Trident and Novgorod in the alliance. Thryn kept a non-aggression pact with NFD. In October, Flying then hosted a competition in the NFD Galaxy, this was a three-part mock battle consisting of a subcapital battle, a fighter battle, and a ground assault. The event was a resounding success. Trident then elected to leave N.O. Flying subsequently dissolved the alliance days later. Since November, NFD have been waiting for the go-ahead to re-enter the Elwyn Galaxies, which are currently uninhabitable. In mid-December, NFD and Trident merged to form the super-faction Trinova Technologies. 2316 In January, NFD-manufactured ships still see use in the Trinova Navy. When Trinova expanded onto the SS Galaxies, as of mid-January, the Trinova Navy still comprised of solely NFD-manufactured ships.Category:Factions Category:Nova Fleet Dynamics